


Regalo

by MAPD



Series: Historias con Error (Undertale) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Past Relationship(s), single parent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPD/pseuds/MAPD
Summary: Solo iba por unos regalos después de tejer un poco.No esperaba exactamento esto.





	Regalo

Quedó intrigado ante él.

Su color.

Su ropa.

Su forma de actuar.

Incluso si hablase solo, eso aún le intrigaba más.

Miraba a aquél esqueleto de colores negativos, desgraciadamente, no pudo encontrar más sobre él.

Solo sabía que provino de un "hacker", el cuál alteró la ruta, luego el mismo destruyendo su universo y ocasionando un malo final, dejándolo solo y convirtiéndolo en lo que era ahora. Un error

El ropas oscuras exclamó hacia la nada, pausando lo que tejía y alterando sus fallas por instinto, notablemente molesto, necio ignorando a quien ve desde un portal.

Realmente tenía intriga hacia lo que decía el tal "fandom", otra razón por la cual le atraía era por su habilidad de poder comunicarse con los creadores. El solo puede en algunas ocasiones especiales, como su "cumpleaños", ahí si las oía, e inclusive, algunas se permiten el tomar forma física.

Cerrando el portal, soltó un suspiro, quería saber más, saber su propósito, saber para tener un enemigo o aliado, debido a que un ser sin código, no solo era de poca información, sino que era probablemente también libre, se emocionó Ante la idea.   
pero no ahora, tuve trabajo que hacer, abrí un portal, pero no sin antes revisé lo recién anotado, cerré su libreta guardándola, hice el portal hacia su destino, entrando.

En el vacío, el ser de fallas seguía hablando con el fandom, pero volteó hacia donde estaba recientemente un portal abierto, mirando a un lado fijo.

\- ... ¿QūiÈn? -preguntó hacia la nada.

* * *

Miró el lugar el cual se transportó, no parecía tan ... ¿Cerrado ?, ¿O era oscuro?

Parecía que hubiesen más monstruos, incluso, contienen edificios, y parecían que el cielo era real, como si las estrellas fuesen reales, vio un par de niños cerca de donde estaba, por reflejo se oculta, pero los que tienen la vuelta, correteando a un tipo de híbrido, de igual modo, se ocultó más en el callejón en el que mostró.

No tenía pinta de ser Epictale, el lugar tenía luces raras, blancas, azules, rojas, amarillas o doradas, todas pequeñas, pero resplandecientes, e incluso, la mayoría están en rojo, verde y blanco.

Después de revisar que no habría nadie cerca (incluyendo el callejón el cual se hubiera), cambiaron algunos códigos, cambiando su apariencia.

Ahora ya no tuve los problemas técnicos, pero sus lágrimas siguieron ahí, sus ropas se vieron a la mayoría, camuflando más su perfil.

Salió del callejón, agarrando firmemente con su derecha el bolso puesto, caminando un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una tienda.

El sonido de una campanilla sonó, pero nadie le prestó atención, fijos en lo que tenían, seguido hasta ir a una sesión, examinó, buscó, leyó, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Agarrando con firmeza la cajeta rectangular y grande por su estatura, fue al mostrador para poderla cancelar.

\- gracias por su compra, que tenga feliz año nuevo -repitió el empleado, empacando en bolsas las compras del monstruo que estaba al lado derecho de los tonos oscuros.

\- Igual a usted -respondió el cliente.

El esqueleto más bajo Miró hacia el dueño de la voz, por los segundos que quedaron congelados al ver quién era.

Vestuarios en crema, y unos de los colores primarios.

Más alto que él

Y su característica mancha de tinta en su pómulo.

¿Cómo lo encontraron?

Salió rápidamente de su trance, fijó su mirada en su compra disimulando, pero el otro se percató.

\- ¿Te conozco? -preguntó el más alto ante la anterior mirada del otro.

**\- no** -respondió un poco rápido, alejándose rápidamente con su compra y cancelada-. **Y feliz año nuevo.**

Aquella reacción dejó confundido al más alto junto al cajero.

Dando pasos un poco apresurados, su mente le dio recuerdos de él y el otro esqueleto, su pulso se subvertía teniendo que agarrar la caja en los dos brazos.

\- ¡Espera!

Aceleró más su paso, pero ya era tarde.

Estaba sujetando su brazo.

\- perdón por lo de aquél día, fingir que no me conoces no ayudar mucho.

**\- ****Pero si fuiste fuiste tú quien dudó si nos conocíamos** -le corrigió el más bajo.

\- Lo sé, mi memoria no ayuda - respondió apenado rascando la parte trasera de su cráneo.

El ambiente se volvió incómodo.

\- ...

\- ...

**\- Me tengo que ir** -jaló un poco su brazo incómodo por el contacto físico, su voz un poco más grave, esto le indica más la atención hacia el más alto.

\- ah, si, perdón -suelta su brazo acomodando sus compras-. Por cierto, ¿Desde cuándo vas a tiendas de suministros de Arte?

**\- no voy por mí, voy por un cliente** -respondió un poco impaciente-. **El pedirme está esperando.**

\- ah, perdón también por es-

**\- si **** si, adiós** -y agarrando lo mejor que pudo su compra, cruzó la carretera dejando con las palabras al Pintor.

* * *

Un esqueleto con lágrimas de tinta alzó su cabeza para ver los libros del librero, pero su búsqueda fue interrumpida por una voz.

\- ¿Ya lo encontraste? -preguntó un esqueleto de huesos oscuros, con apariencia líquida desde abajo. El de arriba lo miró de manera desinteresada.

\- no llevo ni ocho segundos y ya me lo estás preguntando -respondió fastidiado por la poca paciencia de su hermano.

\- yo vi a madre ...

Sus palabras quedarán cortas por el sonido de una perilla abrirse con llave.

Su madre había llegado.

Cuando el esqueleto mayor entró, encontró a sus tres hijos hacia el estante de libros, dos abajo y uno en las escaleras, dejó la compra en el sillón más cercano.

Se produjo un silencio.

**\- ¿buscabais algo? **\- reclamado de forma burlona, sacando de su bolso un libro rojo oscuro un poco grueso, el cual tenía Pegada "ÁLBUM" en el centro.

\- tenerlo ... - terminó por fin el de lentes rojos.

\- espera -el de lágrimas de tinta miró otra vez la zona donde vió anteriormente el libro en el librero, viendo el mismo álbum-. ¿Hay dos?

**\- si queréis saber la verdad, ¿eh? ** \- recogió la compra que estaba en el sillón, llamando a la atención de los niños-. Pero primero, Derramado, ve y cambia ese corto por algo más largo, no voy a cuidar a un niño enfermo por desobediencia.

\- ¿Y si no? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos, apoyándose en la escalera para no caerse.

El semblante de Error se puso serio, alertando a los dos niños, eso no significa algo bueno.

**\- ¿Y sï ** **nø ** **?, Pues.**

**\- 1. Eres menor.**

**\- 2. Mi casa, mis reglas** -da más pasos hacia el menor.

**\- 3. Aún a NINGÚN ** **lē ** ** él dąDo su ** **reGÄlo ** **.**

**\- 4. Soy tu madre, además de que también tomo el papel de pad®e, así ****qπe **** debes tener doble res¶ ****eto **** hacia ****mį ****pērsœna** -se acerca de casi de cerca hacia Spilledink, el cual le terminaba afectando el aura de su madre .****

Derramado aún no reaccionaba, hasta que su semblante cambió a uno molesto, ocultando el sentimiento intimidado, solo bajó, y subió las escaleras a pisoteadas, llenando el ambiente de esos ruidos secos. Y al final, dejando un silencio.

**\- y ustedes** -los dos solos estaban incómodos por el ambiente anterior-. **Quedaros en la sala.**

Luego, de los niños fueron al lugar ordenado, soltó un suspiro, restregando con su mano, mirando el álbum que aún tenían más junto con la compra.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que saberlo, pero la actitud de Derramado no ayudaba.

Volviendo a su típico semblante que tenía solo con sus hijos, dejó el regalo cerca del árbol junto con los otros, así, quitando su chaqueta y dejándola en el perchero, para luego quitarse el calzado, y ponerlos cerca de la puerta.

Spilledink bajó, ya más calmado y con cortos más largos, mirando hacia donde estaban los demás, seguían bajando las escaleras.

Gradiente usaba su portátil, deslizando varios trazos en su tableta digitalizadora, mirando por un momento hacia las escaleras. Mira a su hermano medio ya su madre.

\- Derramado no ha vuelto -menciona llamando a la atención de su madre y otro hermano, cambiando su semblante al mirar el reloj.

Spilledink se sentó en la fría nieve, sentándose de forma fetal, cubriendo más su rostro con su bufanda por el aire frío. Le molestaba que su madre ocultara siempre algunas cosas, sospechaba que tenía que ver con su padre desconocido, sospechaba que ese álbum que tenía su madre, le daría respuestas de quién era su padre.

El sonido de la nieve está aplastando lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró hacia el origen de las pisadas, pero miró a otro lado, cuando vio que era su madre. Error se envió al lado derecho de su hijo menor, sintiendo un escalofrío por el contacto de la nieve, pero lo dejó de lado y miró a su hijo.

**\- ¶ € ** **rD0n ** **...**

Spilledink lo miró atónito, ¿su madre, disculpándose ?, iba a preguntarle su acción pero fue interrumpido.

**\- Sabía que tenías tus sospechas, y sí, son ciertas.**

¿Era realmente su madre o alguien se está pasando por el? Se preguntaba el menor aún sospechando de la actitud de su madre, el no era alguien de una actitud muy cariñosa y mimosa todo el tiempo.

**\- pero estaba esperando el momento, así que ...** -se levanta mirando a su hijo directo a sus cuencas-. **si quieres saber la verdad, vamos a venir** -le dijo de forma suave, de forma neutral, pero luego su mirada cambiada.

**\- y deja de estar tan rebelde que no crié niño grosero** .

Spilledink solo se informó cabizbajo, pero soltó un grito bajo cuando de la nada su madre le dió medio abrazo, empujándolo hacia la entrada trasera de la casa mientras terminaba abrazándolo por el cuello.

**\- Es hora de familia ~ y quita esa cara de estúpido, que tampoco te he criado para eso.**

Quizás madre no es el mejor siendo amable o sincero, pero lo intenta. Es su madre, y los cuida y protege.

También les enseña un defensor a una comparación de otras que los sobre protegí.

Los inicios a dependiente de una edad que otros dirían que exageraba, pero para él era simplemente un tipo de actividad para así no dependiente de otros.

Les enseñó a acostumbrarse a lo que les esperaba el futuro.

Una sonrisa apareció entre el atrapado por el cuello, mientras se dejaba arrastrar, incluso cuando entró en, no dejó de tenerle por el cuello, hasta sus hermanos estaban confusos por la actitud de su madre, y hasta un poco, celosos, pero también fueron tomados por su madre, y así, todos being medio ahorcados por él.

La sonrisa de Error aún seguía en su cara, estaban en la sala, los menores estaban cada uno recibiendo su regalo.

¿Y Error ?, Tomando chocolate caliente sentado en un sillón un poco grande para él, junto con una mesa donde estaba el resto de tazas.

Paper Jam fué el primero en abrir el suyo, sin cambiar mucho su semblante al ver y sacar lo que había dentro, un set de pinturas, incluyendo herramientas.

\- Vaya, lo ... hiciste.

Gradient quedó un poco intrigado por la forma de su regalo, era del mismo ángulo pero más grande, lo abrí y literalmente tenía estrellas en sus cuencas, soltó un jadeo agarrando la caja de forma dramática.

\- ¿¡una Huion GT-220 !? - exclamó sorprendido mirando otra vez la caja, abriendo las cuencas que hasta parecían que se iban a romper-. ¿¡Versión dos!?, ¿¡Me estabas espiando!?

No sé si primero iba a explotar, aún más sordos a los otros, o desmayarse, o ambas.

Derramado miró su regalo, pequeño pero un poco grande en su palma huesuda, lo abrió, su cara muestra confusión. Un pedazo de foto.

\- ¿es enserio mamá ?, es la que tenía un cajón.

**\- la misma pero mejor.**

Spilledink miró fijamente a su madre, no tenía alguna extremidad temblorosa, vio de forma neutral, e incluso, tenía la misma expresión facial de siempre.

Error dejó la taza vacía en el plato acompañante, haciéndolo sonar un poco fuerte y llamando a la atención de sus hijos.

**\- Los **** pedazos de fotos son solo de una foto** -mencionó mientras cogía el libro, que era un álbum, y lo abrió en casi el inicio de esta-. **Supongo que buscaba esto por querer saber sobre vuestro padre, ¿O no?**

\- pues si.

\- ¿Fotos, hay más?

\- ah, en las cajas -mencionó Gradiente agarrando un pedazo de foto en el envoltorio, Paper Jam le siguió. Los tres miraron hacia el álbum y fueron hacia lo que vieron su madre.

**\- fué hace 11 años, aunque no había** pasado **algo** -contaba mientras pasaba las páginas, pocas apareciendo él, y otros donde aparecían otros que los menores conocían, hasta encontrar una rotación.

Los niños miraron los pedazos que tuvieron, los unieron hasta ver la imagen ya entendible de su madre y otros 6, y otro pero estaban lejos, los conocieron casi todos, eran Berry, Horror, Dust, killer, Color, Dream, y el del fondo su "tío" Nigthmare.

Pero eso no explicaba lo de su padre

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nuestro padre? -preguntó Paper Jam hacia Error, el cual esbozó una sonrisa, dando un entendimiento de algo, pero pasó un par de páginas, llegando a una que les causó problemas para dormir.

Era el día que nacieron, estaban todos de la foto anterior, excepto Dust, Berry, y Color, dejando Solo a "tío" Killer, Horror, el mismo tipo que abrazaba a Dream en las anteriores fotos (esos dos casi siempre están juntos) , "tío" Nigthmare, y sus tíos Geno y Fresh.

Pero ahora que miraban en las siguientes fotos, Error siempre evitaba ese tipo que abrazaba un sueño, se había visto que ni quería tenerlo cerca, en la siguiente se había puesto detrás de Fresh, evitando a aquél sujeto. Supremos su nombre en el cumpleaños de él, en la foto estaban todos y otros desconocidos, junto con su madre y el esqueleto desconocido abrazados, aparentemente antes de todos los sucesos, la fecha lo que decían, en la parte superior estaba puesto el cartel " Feliz "Tinta de cumpleaños"

Spilledink soltó un largo * GASP *, Paper solo miraba la foto, Gradient solo se reinició rápidamente.

Ink era su padre.

Nunca había hablado de más con él, simplemente una hola o una mirada, eso era debido a que su madre siempre evitaba que les conociese.

**\- si ** **, Ink es su padre, ¿contentos?**

\- ¿¡PORQUÉ NOS LO OCULTASTES!? -exclamó molesto Spilledink.

\- ¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta? ... -se solicitó para sí mismo Paper Jam.

\- ... -Gradient solo miraba la foto, esperaba que tenían otro, ¿Pero ink?, Siempre tenía que ser un tipo raro que solo coqueteaba de broma a su madre cuando estos espiaban a los dos, ¡no esperaba que tenían su padre !, ¿Cómo lo verías cada vez que se lo encontrase ?, ¿Qué haría ?, Esperando algún día hablar con su padre si lo que tenía, pero ahora sabiendo que era el compañero de trabajo de su madre, las cosas cómodamente incómodas.

Los trillizos solo agarraron sus respectivas tazas de chocolate, y se acomodaron en el sofá más grande con error (que se vio forzado a ponerse por la comodidad de sus hijos) no estaban tan interesados en los regalos en ese momento, su madre se vio como El menor de la familia.

Al final, Error dejó que se encontrase libremente con su padre, no había excusa para prohibirlos ahora que sabían la verdad, además de que puso la condición de no decirle nada a su padre, el no lo recordaba.

Fue una extraña, pero cómoda fin de año viejo.

* * *

**Extra:**

\- Feliz inicio de año, Gradiente, ¿No?

Gradient solo sonrió de forma nerviosa hacia el esqueleto que tenía en frente, casi por aplastar su nueva tableta de los nervios.

\- si, feliz año nuevo para usted señor C-Comyet.

Cuando el esqueleto mayor se fue, En de manchas faciales simétricas dio un grito interno, que de todas las formas se escuchó.


End file.
